


What Happens in Vegas....

by dandelion_wishes



Series: It's Vegas Baby! [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Doctor!Hannibal, Drinking, F/F, First Meeting, Las Vegas Baby!, M/M, Marriage, Parties, cop!will, poor decisions, snarking, sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small story of AU where Will and Hannibal wake up married to each other after a night of drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something fun. No beta

Will groans as he begins to, unfortunately, wake up. He realizes that he laying on something cold in a puddle of drool. He drank way too much last night. His eyes are sealed with sleep. He forces his eyes to open as eyelashes cling to each other. It is a painful parting for everyone. His blue eyes adjust to the bright white light.Will realizes that the light is reflecting off the porcelain tub he is currently slept in with something warm behind him.He feels a warm breeze on his neck. He gets goosebumps when he hears a snort then gently breathing.

 

How can anyone breath so loudly? Will slowly cranes his neck looking behind him fearing what he would find. It’s Las Vegas,anything or anyone could be in the tub with him. He prays it’s a dog. He can handle a dog. 

 

His eyes settle on a man behind him. His forehead covered in blond hair. The face has distinct chiseled features.Will’s eyes glide down the body that is slotted behind his. The man seems to be at least his height. He is lean and muscular. He is wearing an unbuttoned long sleeve shirt and a tie that is loosened around his neck. The man has black boxers on as well as black dress socks. 

 

Will tries to muffle his moan as he lays his head of granite back down on the cool surface of the tub. He closes his eye. Then the thought of what he is wearing, beside the god of the tub behind him, come to the forefront. They snap open to observe he has a sheet wrapped around his body like a toga. It feels more like a straight jacket. Every little movement is restricted by the sheet. Though it is stifling, Will is grateful for the sheet because it seems  he’s  naked. Not nude. Nude implies you are without clothing, Naked, in the south, means you are nude and up to no good. Apparently, Will is naked.

 

He attempts to sit up to find the man behind him is laying on part of his toga. He gives an exasperated sigh. How is he suppose to sneak out of here without having that awkward conversation? It’s bad enough he has the walk of shame to do.Will scrubs his free hand, his left one, down his face. He feels something scratch his nose. He looks at his hand to see what the metal object did the damage. He looks and sees nothing but a gold thick wedding band.

 

Will looks blinks slowly. Surely, he is hallucinating. He blinks again. It’s still there. He closes his eyes tightly. He holds his breath.He open his eyelids again. Damn it! It’s still there mocking him with it’s existence. Then reality dawns on Will.

 

I am married. I am married! Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck! The desire to escape the bathtub slams into his stomach at full force.He jerks up up cursing the damn toga. He rolls out of the sheet. He scrambles out of the tube stumbling for the doorway. Will grabs his forehead and the door frame. Moving that quickly was a mistake with his throbbing head. His stomach lurches. He involuntary groans loudly.

 

This seems to disturb the god of the tub,his husband, out of sleep. Will walks..stumbles looking at the floor for his clothing. He seems to be in a living room area. They are apparently in a suite of some hotel. Will spots his underwear that looks torn. He picks it up inspecting it. He decides he can’t use them anymore, so he throws on the couch searching for his jeans and t shirt.

 

What had happened last night? Did the man roofie him? Not likely his inner voice starts. Predators don’t roofie someone and then marry them. He drank way too much. He sees his jeans and pulls them on. He went out with a college friend to celebrate his promotion at his job and Will’s acceptance into graduate school. Where the fuck is Matthew anyway?

 

Will looks around finding his t shirt on a couch. He flops down pulling the thin cloth on. He leans his head into his hands pushing on his eyes.

 

“Here drink this and take these.”

 

Will jumps when he hears a thick accented voice looking up quickly. Why does he keep doing that?! He takes a glass of water and two aspirin from the man in the tub. Fuck me!  He can’t even remember the man’s name.He blinks and mumbles his thanks. He drinks the cool water watching the man sit on the couch with his own water.

 

Will feels his face flush as he tries to remember the events from last night. The man returns his gaze with reddish brown eyes. He seems cool and collected for that state he has found himself in this morning.

 

“I...um..ashamed..not ashamed..I..who are you?” Will finally stutters out.

 

The man’s lips quirk up at the corners.

 

“Don’t you know? I’m your husband.” 

 

He holds up his left hand sporting a thinner wedding band.

 

Will just looks at him with his patented “happy” face, Matthew calls it. He sighs when the man offers no further information.

 

“I know that. What is your name? Do you even know mine?”

 

“I am Dr Hannibal Lecter and your are William but your maiden name escapes me.”

 

“Haha..I married a comedian...my last name is Graham.No wait is it Lecter?” Will snarks

 

Hannibal’s eyes narrow as he purses his lips.’See what happens when you’re an asshole to me?’ Will thinks.

 

“Do you recall the events that took place? "

 

Hannibal asks before drinking the last of his water.

 

“I was out with a friend. We went to some club. I remember dancing. I remember eating some drunk food.Than nothing.” he shrugs.

 

Will bites his lip worrying it as he will the memories of last night to appear.

 

Hannibal nods then grabs his head with a groan. 

 

With hand still on forehead he says.”I was out with some friends, who are celebrating their upcoming nuptials. We went to some club. We met and danced. We did eat terrible food after we were...married. I’m not sure who suggested we do such a thing.”

 

“Did we get married by Elvis?”

 

Hannibal looks at Will like he’s going to be sick.

 

“No.” he says firmly. “That would be as cliche’ as getting drunk and marrying a prostitute or a waitress.”

 

Will’s eyes narrow in  anger and indignation that steam roll over the hangover pain.

 

”Excuse me? Do you think I’m a hooker?”

 

“Well it is legal in this state.I assumed by the way you were dressed…”

 

“Do you spend a lot of time in the company of paid companionship, Dr Lecter?” 

 

Will’s eyes flash and jaw painfully clinched. 

 

“No I do not William. But why else would we have gotten married? If not to give you some monetary gain. I am an easy target... a tourist”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe you need a green card!”

 

Will shoots back standing up. He needs to locate his shoes, like yesterday.

 

Hannibal bristles at such a suggestion.

 

“I do not need a green card.”

 

“Well I don’t need a husband or your money. I make my own way as I have since I was sixteen!” 

 

Will finds a tennis shoe stuffing his feet without unlacing it. He searches for the other.

 

“How long ago was that William?” Hannibal cocks an eyebrow at him.

 

“Too long for your liking, Old Man.” 

 

Will shoots back stuffing his other foot into the other shoe. He is twisting and turning his foot to push it in. He doesn't want to bend down if he can help it. His head is pounding from the hangover as well as the fight he is embroiled in at the moment. ‘Oh god! It’s our first fight’ he thinks’..and our last.’ he adds.

 

Hannibal stands up.

 

“I am not a pedophile,I’ll have you know!”

 

“But you are a predator!” Will throws at him.

 

He doesn't realize what he said with his focuses on getting his heel finally down into the shoe. Will hears no retort back. He looks up and sees the predator's face out fully. Then it disappeared when the good doctor gains control over himself. Will takes in a breath. He will not feel bad for that remark. It’s true.’He’s not even denying it’ Will muses.

 

“We can take care this whole situation.” the other man growls a threat.

 

“Yes we can. It’s called annulment. You can take care of it since I ‘m just some poor and uneducated escort..naaaw..i’m not even that high classed by your standards. I’m a whore. So you got the money and time, you take care of it. As for me, I gotta go to work.”  Will allows his full Louisianan accent out for effect.

 

The doctor crosses his arms cocks his head. 

 

“Working an early shift? Unusual for your line of work.”

 

“It’s Vegas baby!” 

 

Will opens the door slamming it on the way out.

* * *

 

Will blesses out Matthew when he calls him later that day. Matthew claims no knowledge of the marriage. He states Will left him to go off with his foreign stud. Will growls at Matthew in frustration, the other laughing.

 

A few days later, Will has pushed the incident out of his mind. He is patrolling one of the roads near the main strip. He sees a car make an illegal turn. It’s a rental. Probably some lost tourist. Will puts on his lights and calls it in. He’s decided he’ll give the guy a break and directions if he needs it.

 

He steps out of the car walking up to the driver’s side.

 

“I need you license and registration, sir.”

 

“What’s the problem officer?”

 

Will hears a familiar accented voice. He takes the id from long elegant fingers. He looks down reading Hannibal Lecter, Baltimore. He bends down looking into the window. There are three  people in the car with his husband. Beside him a beautiful brunette with blue eyes. Another beautiful woman but she has blonde hair and finally another beauty with large brown eyes and dirty blonde hair.

 

“William?”

 

Will reigns in his emotions and sets his mouth. He hopes he is projecting a neutral professional attitude.

 

“I pulled you over because you made an illegal turn back there. Have you been drinking tonight, sir?” 

 

Will shines his flashlight into Hannibal’s eyes because he can.Usually, Will prides himself on not being a dick  when he pulls people over. If people are courteous to him he is polite back. He doesn't see the need to harass people like others. But tonight, Will thinks he might enjoy being a dick.

 

Hannibal puts up a hand to shield his eyes.

 

“No William. I have not. May we speak about this?”

 

“I need you to step out of the car, sir.”

 

“Why?I…”

 

“Sir! I said I need you to exit your vehicle now.”

 

Hannibal unbuckles his seat belt and opens the door.Will looks around as he covers his smile.The older man stands in front of the his husband.

 

“I am going to give you a field sobriety test that will determine whether you need a breathalyzer test.”

 

Hannibal scuffs as he shakes his head. His companions are whisper to each other in the car. The looks on their faces vary from incredulous to amused as hell.

 

“If you refuse this, as is your right, I will be forced to take you into custody. You will be booked and charged. Then you will be given a breathalyzer. You’ll spend the night in the drunk tank until you are arraigned in the morning.The choice is yours.”

 

Will can’t help the smirk that he feels on his face when he sees Hannibal’s reaction. He looks indignant as well as furious.He looks at his companions then back at Will.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Hannibal seethes out.

 

“I would. I can and I will. Don't make me check your friends ids. I would hate to run them to see if any of them are prostitutes. The kind of company you keep seems it might be likely..Um…”, Will makes a show of looking down at the man’s id, ”Dr Lecter, is it?.”

 

Hannibal bristles lifting his chin. 

 

“I’ll do the test.” he replies with clinched teeth.

 

After putting Hannibal through the field test and having him blow into the breathalyzer because why not?  Will writes Hannibal a $500 ticket. He hands the id and the ticket to Hannibal. He explains the doctor can pay the fine or come to court to contest it. 

 

“Since you are going by the court house anyway. I figured you could kill two birds with one stone. You have a nice night.Be safe.”

 

Will saunters away smiling. Though he does notice that Hannibal is still wearing the wedding band while Will has taken his off. He for a moment wonders why Hannibal is still wearing it. Then he shakes his head calling in the ticket and reporting his availability.

* * *

 

Hannibal growls as he turns on the car and putting it into drive. He puts in his signal before slowly merging into traffic.

 

“Do you know him Hannibal?” Bedelia asks, the blonde in the back.

 

Hannibal remains silent.

 

“Oh is that your husband?! You didn't say he was a cop.” the brunette, Alana, beside him smiles.

 

The other blonde leans forward places a hand on Alana’s shoulder. 

 

“Uniforms are hot. He’s not bad himself. Way to go!” giggles Margot looking at Alana.

 

“Why was he so angry with you, I wonder.” Bedelia asks

 

Hannibal clears his throat.

 

“I may have implied he was a prostitute.”

 

“Hannibal!” all three women exclaim in unison.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll have extend this to three or four chapters. The POV shifts between Hannibal and Will but I think it is easy to follow.No beta...

**_5 years later_ **

 

Will walks briskly down the hall toward the head of the Behavior Analysis Unit, Jack Crawford's office. He is drinking luke  warm coffee and devouring the other half of a donut. He has thirty minutes before his next class. He wonders why he has been summoned up to on high.

 

Will places the donut in his mouth then wipes the sticky glaze on his pant. He opens the door. Jack is writing something but waves him over to a seat. Will seats down finishing the last of the donut.

 

“Long night?” asks Jack 

 

“Always.”

Without preamble. Jack launches into why he has requested Will's presence. If nothing else, Will has always appreciated this aspect of Jack. No bones about it, he wasn't social. He didn't like to playing the pleasantry game,especially at work.

 

“Human Resources sent a form asking if you wanted to add your spouse as your emergency contact and beneficiary to your life insurance. You’ve neglected to give one.” Crawford’s eyes can’t hide his curiosity.

 

Will frowns looking at the desk. “Spouse? That would imply I’m married but I’m not.”

 

“Well according to court documents, you are married to a Dr Hannibal Lecter. You were married in Las Vegas around five years ago. Ring a bell?”

 

Will groans slouching in his seat placing his hand over his face underneath his glasses. The image of the handsome doctor invades his memory. Will never followed up because he assumed the man wanted the annulment as much as Will did. Jack hears a muffled stream of no’s coming from his profiler. Jack smiles and chuckles.

 

“I gotta know.”

 

“That was suppose to be annulled years ago.Hey! It’s not funny Jack!”  

 

Will seats up leaning forward using his best teacher voice to no avail. Jack chuckles turns into full laughter looking at Will. When the man comes back in control of his laughter, he clears his throat.

 

“I never thought you were the marrying kind, Will. I didn’t think you could find anyone to put up with you.”

 

“The same could be said about you Jack.” Will bites back. He raises and a knowing eyebrow as he seats back into the seat again.

 

“Yeah. True. But I am an asshole by choice. Your an asshole by nature.”

 

Jack starts laughing again at Will’s withering look.

 

“Thanks for the support.What’s this?”

 

The profiler takes the paper he is handed from an amused Jack.

.

“Your husband's home and office address. I thought you might want to visit. For old time’s sake.”

 

“Baltimore. Not too far away.” Will looks up at Jack. “Anything else?”

 

Jack shakes his head no taking up a few pieces of paper to continue where he left off. Will finds himself embroiled in long ago forgotten emotions. He huffs out a hot breath rising from the chair.

 

“You could have emailed me this.”

 

“Yes. But what fun would that be?” 

 

Jack smiles and laughs as Will sulks out of his office.

* * *

 

Will is standing outside a rather large house in a ritzy neighborhood in Baltimore. He straightens his tie and blazer. He is still in his work clothes. He figures one nasty surprise deserves another. So instead of calling Dr Lecter, he shows up. Now Will is thinking  maybe, just maybe he should leave and call instead. He leans into the open car door fingers drumming on the roof. His head bends in contemplation.Will decides that, he is already here he might as well get this over with. The profiler slams the car door shut with vigor.He walks to the  front door pushing the doorbell before he changes his mind.

* * *

 

Hannibal hears the doorbell. He frowns. All his dinner guests are here but Bedelia who canceled due to illness. Hannibal murmurs his apologies walking briskly to the door. He’ll discharge the person quickly and be back to his guests in a moment. He opens the door with irritation. Hannibal eyes fall onto a man in ill fitting disheveled clothing. Dark curly hair, some facial hair and big blue eyes hidden behind glasses are quickly assessed. He draws in a breath. It’s his husband.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Hello Dr Lecter. Do you remember me?”

 

Hannibal strikes a confused expression on his face as though he is trying to remember something. Will sighs and rolls his eyes.

 

“I know you remember me. Your husband, Will Graham?  You were suppose to annul the marriage.”

 

“Ah yes. You pulled me over harassing me over a minor traffic violation.”

 

“Don't tell me you didn’t annul the marriage because I pulled you over. I may have been  a dick but so were you!”

 

Will’s voice rises in his agitation.Could this really be the reason he is still married? What a prick!  Hannibal hears his guest’s murmurs quieten down as they hear the angry retort.The doctor won’t let this little snafu ruin his dinner or reputation.

 

“Please come inside so we can discuss this.” 

 

Hannibal beckons Will inside. The doctor looks the profiler up and down as the other steps into the foyer. Hannibal decides he is dressed appropriately enough to attended his dinner party. He saunters down the hallway expecting Will to follow.

 

“Fortunately for you one of my dinner guests canceled, so I have an open seat at my table. Please come with me.” 

 

Hannibal turns when he hears the profiler's  quiet voice. Will has not moved a step from when he entered the foyer.

 

“Are there other people here?”

 

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

 

Will looks down his ears suddenly a light pink. 

 

“I’m not very good in social situations. I wouldn’t want to be an imposition or an embarrassment. I am aware how important appearances are to you.”

 

Hannibal narrows his eyes analyzing his husband. How quickly William picked up on that nuance of his. The younger man seems more nervous than when they met before. Granted it wasn’t for long but Hannibal can tell William looks tired and gaunt. He needs looking after.

 

“It will not be either of those. You look you could use a good meal and some wine. My guests are polite and I’ll run interference when necessary. Then we can discuss this situation later, when everyone has left.”

 

He places his hand on Will’s back walking him slowly toward the dining room. Will nods his head and tightens his jaw. Hannibal smiles at Will’s discomfort.

* * *

 

As they enter the room Will is overcome with the flight or fight response. Behind the veil with Baltimore’s elite, the profiler definitely wants to flee. Hannibal leads Will to a seat that is empty beside him. Across from Will is two beautiful women, one with brunette hair and the other sandy blonde. Will gets the feeling of deja vu’ when he sees them. Hannibal pulls out the chair motioning for Will to take a seat.Once seated, his hosts introduces Will to the room as an unexpected guest.

 

Will nods and gives, he hopes, some semblance of a smile.Will unfolds his napkin as he watches a stream of wait staff come in with plates. Hannibal announces the dish with a very detailed explanation. The profiler doesn't hear a word over the rumble of his stomach.He can't remember when he actually ate a meal lately.

 

Hannibal turns his head toward Will.The man looks ravenous. This sends a rush of warmth to the doctors stomach.

 

“Since your late arrival, I am afraid you’ve missed the first two courses.”

 

“I am surprised you let him sit down Hannibal. You usually insist on punctuality, being tardy is rude enough not to be invited back.” says the brunette looking at Will as though she knows him. 

 

Will can tell she is teasing Hannibal as she dives for information. Will eyes shift from her to Hannibal. He takes a bite of food off his fork. He is  groaning before he can stop himself. It seems to the top of the table everyone looks at him with an amused air. Will blush now stains his cheeks as he quickly chews.

 

“Sorry. I wasn't prepared with how good it would taste.” 

 

Will feels a mixing of pleasure and pride wafting off the good doctor. He files away the information for later to use. 

 

“Hannibal cooks everything himself.” says a woman with dark blunt cut hair and an ultra red modern dress. She is sitting next to the sandy blonde.

 

“Really?” 

 

Will nods his head looking thoroughly  impressed.The sandy blonde laughs, as she looks at Hannibal..

 

“You’ve never eaten with Hannibal before? I am Margot  Verger by the way and this is my wife Alana.” 

She motions to herself and the woman beside her. Was this the couple Hannibal was celebrating with in Las Vegas that fateful night? Will now recognizes them. They were in the car when he pulled Hannibal over.

 

“ Nice to meet you. No I have not had the privilege.”

 

Will looks quickly at his plate taking fork in hand stabbing another piece of meat.He is starting to feel uncomfortable with the attention focused on him. He feels judgmental eyes raking over his frame.

 

“I haven’t seen Will for many years. It was a nice surprise to see him again.” interjects Hannibal.

 

It takes the attention from Will to himself for a moment. The profiler feels surprising... grateful.

 

“Oh are you from out of state?” asks Alana taking a sip of wine.

 

“I leave in Wolf Trap Va but I work near Washington DC.”

 

“Oh where? What do you do?” asks the older woman in red with the enthusiasm of a child.

 

Will clears his throat looking in Hannibal’s direction. The older man smiles looking with amusement at Will the more uncomfortable he becomes.”Bastard” thinks Will.

 

“I work at Quantico for the FBI”

 

Will takes a gulp of wine when he is asked what he does. Usually Will glosses over his job. The questions often lead to alienating graphic crime scene discussions. Will never has understood why people ask then are offended when he tells them exactly what they want to know. To be fair,maybe he is a little more graphic than needed. _“If you can’t handle it, stay on the porch.”_ Wisdom from senior Graham.

 

“I teach criminal profiling. I also consult an unusual murder cases or serial killer cases.”

 

Will sees something dark flash in the older man’s eyes, when his eyes stray over to Hannibal..Alana makes an audible oh! which draws the table's attention.

 

“Excuse me. Are  _ that _ Will Graham?”

 

Will gives her a deadpan look. ‘Another one.’ he thinks as a bitter taste comes over his tongue. A Graham Quaker, is what Beverly Katz calls the psychiatrists that find Will a curiosity. “

 

I’m Dr Bloom and I work..”

 

“at George town. Yes Jack Crawford has mentioned you before.”

 

Will looks at her before grabbing his fork off the plate being replaced with another course. He gives the waiter a cursory look, as though, he is accusing the man of stealing. . Alana smiles bringing a lightness to the room.

 

“Yes. Jack has mentioned you, as well but I knew of you before him. You rather famous in certain psychiatric circles.”

 

“Don’t you mean infamous?” quips Will

 

Alana smiles as the other guest titter in light laughter. 

 

“No famous. Don’t worry Mr Graham, I won’t try to get into your head. At least not tonight.”

 

“Will…. sorry just Will please. Mr Graham is too formal for my tastes.Thank you for not insisting on a session.”

 

Hannibal is watching the interesting dynamic of his dinner companions. With the arrival of the outlier,Will, at dinner makes this evening interesting. The doctor may have to delay the break of their marriage to get to know his spouse better. These turn of events have stirred up a feeling of excitement he hasn’t encountered in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta

After the lavish dessert and the last few stragglers said their goodbyes, Hannibal led Will to the study. During the dinner, they both studied each other intensely. Will was impressed with Hannibal’s culinary skills, of course, but also his adept social skills. It was like watching a skilled dancer on the floor twirling new partners in and out of his arms. The man was very quick picking up on Will’s discomfort. He would glide in taking Will off into a private conversation or spinning the other guests away from the empath.

 

Hannibal was intrigued with the younger man’s quick wit and intelligence. His astute observations that he murmured first to himself, after a while,later into Hannibal’s ear always memorized the older man. There was so much flowing beneath the quivering unease of Will. He was interesting. So much more than the people Lecter usually wined and dined. He always hoped William would seek him out for the divorce. 

 

Despite their unconventional start, Hannibal always wanted to know William better. His memory of that evening was a little more intact. He remembers the younger man across the club that night. Dressed in jeans and a shirt with an easy smile that beckoned from across expansion of the dance space. Hannibal found him to be the only thing that could salvage being at the loud establishment. They smiled, found their way to each other, idly flirting and light banter under the beat of the music. Maybe unconventional and unorthodox would are more suited for the duo, they are not typical men.

 

Will’s nervousness returned once alone with his soon to be ex. He was grateful when Hannibal gave him a glass of whiskey. The taste was smooth and the burn welcome to his nervous mind.Hannibal sits down crossing his legs looking cool and collected.

 

“Sorry, I crashed your dinner party.” Will offers as an opening.

 

“Not at all. You rather livened up the conversation. I wish I had known you were so close. I would have invited you.”

 

“I’m usually not very good company at these things. But thanks for the meal and the thought. I’m not one for social niceties. So let's get down to it. Why did you not annul the marriage?”

 

Will pulls his collar, losing the tie as though gearing up for a long night or a fight.Hannibal smiles slightly.

 

“Ah..yes the marriage. There were a few reasons. I had hoped you would have sought me out. I regretted what I had said that morning.I did not realize it was a sensitive subject.”

 

“There was more to my reaction then what you said. I’m sorry I overreacted.I had just come off vice duty as a prostitute.”

 

“I thought it was legal.”

 

“ That’s a common misconception.In certain counties and only in registered brothers. It is still illegal everywhere else. Because of the way I looked, I was able to make cases against pandering. That’s encouraging  individuals to engage in or stay in prostitution... an individual commonly known as a pimp. I also arrested a few johns. I had quite the success rate but cops...they love to give someone shit. Especially a fresh face rookie that had trouble making friends and was too pretty to be in the field.”

 

The last statement comes with a self-deprecating smile. Will’s eyes focused into the amber liquid before he takes a quick drink. Hannibal watches the unease of the younger man.There is a long silence that lingers as the older man patiently waits for Will to go on.

 

“I was..I still am.. embarrassed,actually, to find me in that situation of getting married to a stranger. I can’t count the number of times I have seen people get drunk then married to a someone they hardly knew. It’s cliche’. Something you find in a movie but it does happen. People get wrapped in the moment. All the lights and sound of Vegas. Then add the influence of a substance that hinders the decision-making process.” 

 

Will shrugs glancing at Hannibal his face flush as he recalls the whole the moment of when he found himself married to a handsome stranger. Hannibal smiles.

 

“I am not a compulsive man,William. I believe in taking personal responsibility for  your own actions. But even I must admit, I was shaken to find myself married. I, however, wasn't surprised to find you beautiful. I have an appreciation for beauty in all its forms.”  _  Especially in your modest blush, Hannibal adds silently. _

 

Will visibly swallows as he averts his eyes back to his glass. As though reading his mind, he feels Hannibal’s hand close over the top of the glass as he passes by on the way to refill it. Standing at the hidden bar, Hannibal refreshes Will’s drink. He walks back over considering what he wants to say. Hannibal hands the glass back to a murmured thank you.

 

“A selfish reason for myself  keeping the marriage is that it affords me out in sticky social situations, as well, keeping my freedom from romantic entanglements.”

 

Will barks out a laugh. His hand flies up to cover his mouth.

 

“You’ve used me as an excuse to not attend social engagements?  So you wouldn’t have to commit to a relationship?”

 

Will sounds incredulous as he sees a small smile on the older man’s lips. He laughs again louder and longer this time.

 

“I wish I had thought of that. The social thing. But you could have just lied you know.”

 

“I could have but I don't like to lie when the truth will work better. I am married to you. There is always the chance someone will do a background check as well.”

 

Will shakes his head before he takes another drink. He smacks his lips together before asking.

 

“How did you explained my absence?”

 

“That my husband was in law enforcement who needed to travel.”

 

“Okay.” 

 

Will nod his head with a smile.

 

“Well I hate to take away your “out” so to speak but I guess I need to ask for a divorce.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why should I not? Don't you want your freedom on paper?”

 

“Sometimes freedom can be inconvenient.I have a proposal for you.”

 

Will cocks his eyebrow tilts head giving the older man his full attention.

 

“I propose for three months we get to know each other.”

 

Hannibal holds up his hand stopping Will’s protests.

 

“I have several engagements you could attend with me. If there are any you need a plus one, I am willing to attend with you. Or you can use my presence as an excuse not to attend. If after the allotted  time period, we find no common ground or have no further wish to continue. We can have a mutually amicable divorce. What do you have to lose but a husband? We could become friendly. Maybe even become friends. I assume you're not involved with anyone.”

 

“No..No..not involved.” 

 

Will’s eyes focuses on the bottom of his glass as he mulls over Hannibal’s proposal. It felt wrong somehow. Pretending to be together but the appeal of escaping social obligations did entice Will. Why the hell not? As Hannibal pointed out, nothing to lose but a husband.After a brief silence, the younger man lets a sigh escape his lips.

 

“Okay.”

 

Hannibal smiles broadly.

 

“Shall we seal the deal with a kiss?”

 

Will laughs.

 

“Sure why not?”

 

Hannibal gets up taking the two steps toward Will. He braces his hands on the armrests leaning in to brush his lips against Will’s. The younger man leans forward tilting his head to kiss Hannibal back. There is was the moment their lips touched. The spark and heat of their first encounter are rekindled. Will doesn't remember the details but he does remember this feeling. Apparently so does Hannibal because something flashes in the older man's eyes when he looks down at Will. The older man resists the urge to take another kiss. He can tell Will felt what he did.  _ All good things to those he waits,he hears inside his head. _

 

Interesting the older man adds to this thoughts, as he sits back down picking up his wine to take another sip. Will looks at Hannibal before turning his attention back to the fireplace. 

 

“This should be an interesting three months.” The younger man murmurs.

 

“Indeed.” The only response.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I do not know anything about the laws of the state f Nevada. I also do not know the specific police policy for DWI in Las Vegas either. I do know a little bit about the state laws here. So I based this on those. Just have to ignore glaring mistakes in the name of fiction. :)


End file.
